Heat Vision
The power to generate beams of heat from the eyes. Sub-power of Heat Attacks. Variation of Heat Beam Emission and Optic Blasts. Not to confused with Fire Vision. Also Called *Calokinetic Vision *Heat Beam Eye Blast Capabilities User is able to release/generate immense amount of heat from their eyes, which can be used to burn, heat, melt, weld, etc, targets. Masters of this power may turn it into/gain Incineration (or vice versa) which is a very similar power. Applications *'Attack:' A specific target receives a focused burn causing pain and scarring. *'Blasts/Bolts:' Large amounts of heat directed over a wide area cause the hot air to escape making a wind gush. *'Combustion Inducement' *'Deterrent:' User fires uncomfortable heat at target causing them to retreat. *'Enhanced Accuracy:' One can actually control the movements of his or her heat vision such as making them travel in straight lines, curve, bend, twist, or even turn at will by making the rays and beams going into several directions at once the user desires. The user can also make them travel much longer and make absolute accuracy and marksmanship for long-range and long-distance attacks. They could even travel at incredible speeds and reach multiple targets with great precision and accuracy. *'Fire Starter:' A short focused burst on kindling can start a small fire or large waves of heat could burn down a forest. *'Fusing/Welding Torch:' Direct intense heat fired between two targets causing them to melt and fuse together. *'Melting:' Intense heat fired at a specific area can cause water or any other element to melt. *'Warmer:' Gentle waves of heat can soothe a cold heart or warm up your dinner, for various purposes. Associations *Heat Attacks *Heat Beam Emission *Heat Manipulation *Optic Blasts Known Users Known Objects *Pig Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) Gallery Black Vision.jpg|Preus (DC Comics) using his blacklight vision on Superman. Superman Heat Vision.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) is one of the most famous users of Heat Vision. Martian Vision by White Martian.jpg|White Martians (DC Comics) demonstrate their species' Martian Vision. Galatea.jpeg|Galatea (DC Animated Universe) Amazo evolved.jpg|Amazo (Justice League Unlimited) Patrick Donovan.jpg|Patrick Donovan (The Young Guardians) can generate beams of energy from his eyes that could burn human beings alive. Super Sonic Eyebeams.jpg|Super Sonic (Sonic the Comic) blasting Sonic and Tails with his signature eye beam attack. Divatox Eyebeams.jpg|Divatox (Power Rangers Turbo) demonstrates. Superman (Heat Vision).gif|Superman (Man of Steel) uses heat vision against Faora and Nam-Ek. Hyperion's Heat Vision..jpg|Marcus Milton/Hyperion (Marvel Comics) using his Atomic Vision. Supergirl Heat Vision.png|Supergirl and General Astra (Supergirl) using their heat vision. thundermans-gif-1.gif|Nora Thunderman (The Thundermans) using her heat vision to roast chicken. powerpuff girls heat vision.gif|The Powerpuff Girls (Powerpuff Girls) using their heat vision to cut the crust. PigTalismanPower.gif|Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) using the Pig Talisman's power of heat vision. T-Girl.jpeg|Amazing T-Girl (Jackie Chan Adventures) G-Girl.jpg|Jenny Johnson/G-Girl (My Super Ex-Girlfriend) Brandon Breyer (Brightburn).JPG|Brandon Breyer/Brightburn (Brightburn) Homelander.jpeg|Homelander (The Boys) Videos Supergirl (Supergirl) destroys the Red Tornado with heat vision Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Generation Category:Vision Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Ocular Powers Category:Beam Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Common Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation